To Sing In Harmony
by ButterflyGirl276
Summary: This was the second time Victor had been asked to find a child, but this time he has the thief lord on his side. ScipioXOC
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters you recognize in this fic. The. End.

This was the second time Victor Getz had been employed to find someone's child, but this time he had the thief lord on _his_ side. Earlier that morning, just as Victor was finishing his coffee, there was a sharp knock on the door. He had grudgingly gotten up from his comfortable chair to answer the front door. The client at the door turned out to be a woman, and one who reminded Victor just a bit too much of Mrs. Hartlieb for his taste.

"May I help you?" he asked, trying to be polite, despite this woman's appearance.

"I've lost something, and I'd appreciate if you would find it for me." The woman pushed past the detective into the house, although she hadn't been invited. Victor was left, stunned, by the still open door, so preoccupied by the onslaught of memories that bombarded his mind that he almost didn't notice Scipio bounding up the steps, home from his visit to Ida's house.

"What have we here?" the former thief lord asked his partner as he stepped through the doorway.

"Client," Victor said faintly while trying to pull himself together.

"You all right, old man?" Scipio asked, his tone joking, but real concern showing in his brown eyes.

"Fine," Victor replied. Scipio patted his friend on the shoulder and walked into the house.

"Hello," he heard Scip say in English, "how may we help you?"

"Well you see-," Victor stopped listening as he walked into the small kitchen to get a glass of water; he had decided that after nearly a year Scip deserved a chance to handle a case on his own. A few minutes later Scipio walked into the kitchen holding a photograph in his hands.

"What have you got there?" Victor asked, gesturing to whatever the sixteen year old was holding.

"Our next case," was the reply. "It seems that Mrs. Connors has lost her daughter, Harmony."

Harmony Connors raced through the confusing maze of narrow streets and alleys that made up the city of Venice. She was currently being chased by the carabinieri, the Venetian police, and didn't intend to get caught. Her long, red hair streamed out behind her like a cape and green eyes glinted wickedly from a pale heart shaped face.

She made seemingly random turns, glancing back only once or twice to gauge the location of those pursuing her. The stolen loaf of bread bouncing against her hip. All at once Harmony stopped, turned around, and disappeared.

"Well, do you think you can find her?" Victor asked calculatedly, peering at Scipio questioningly.

"Yes…., in fact I think I may know where she is right now." What that thought said, the teenager got up from his chair and strode out the door, leaving no time for Victor to ask where he was going, or when he'd be back.

Scipio headed swiftly toward his destination, the heels of his boots clicking against the sidewalk. Just for old time's sake he slipped on the mask he used to wear. The long, curved birds beak


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes…., in fact I think I may know where she is right now." What that thought said, the teenager got up from his chair and strode out the door, leaving no time for Victor to ask where he was going, or when he'd be back.

Scipio headed swiftly toward his destination, the heels of his boots clicking against the sidewalk. Just for old time's sake he slipped on the mask he used to wear. The long, curved birds' beak instantly made him walk quicker, quieter; finally he was the predator again.

Harmony was already asleep when Scipio arrived at the Stella, and although neither was certain that the other was there, the nighttime sounds of the city seemed to quiet in anticipation. Scip quietly opened the old emergency exit that his gang had always used as a front door in the old days. The star palace was even more run down and drafty then when the orphans had lived there. The old cinema seats with their plush red upholstery were bare and had lost all for their old splendor. There were no light bulbs hung from the ceiling, the only light came from various burning candles sitting around the large room. There were large holes in the velvet curtain covering the old movie screen. All in all, the entire place was a mess.

The flashlight Scipio oh so conveniently carried with him cast an eerie glow around the seemingly abandoned building. Scip noticed a semi circle of candles on the second floor, where Hornet used to sleep. _Ah Ha_ he thought to himself. The shadow of a boy slipped silently up the stairs and ran swiftly over to the candles.

Within the haphazard ring of glowing flames was a small mattress and a nest of blankets. Piled under those blankets and breathing softly was just the person Scipio was hoping to see; Harmony Connors. Kneeling by her bedside, the boy flicked off the flashlight, placed his mask out of harms way and, pulling back the blankets, slipped the palm of his hand over the sleeping teenager's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the confusion about chapter one/ two. Word was being stupid and cut off chapter one halfway though. So for clarification chapter one and two are actually chapter one, if that makes any sense. Thank you so much to; Silentflier, Angel14, FantasticMisticalWonder, and M. J. Grant for reviewing!

Once again I don't own any of the characters you might recognize.

And sorry about not updating for a million and two years, I've been really busy with school and stuff lately. I hold the writers that update while in high school or college in the highest regard, because I know how much homework teachers like to give.

Harmony awoke with a start; the first thing she comprehended was that she couldn't breathe. She completely surprised Scipio, who scramble back when the beautiful girl jumped up with a speed he would not have expected of her. Harmony spotted the other teen soon enough; she had to look twice to make sure it wasn't just the cloud of sleep hanging around her still. Narrowing her eyes, Harmony warily and slowly started stepping backwards, preparing to run to safety.

Scipio knew what the girl was planning as soon as she began backing up. He had used this trick many times in the old days, when he was still the thief lord. Grasping the fact that his charge was about to bolt, Scipio acted accordingly; he ran after her. Harmony had not taken into account that this strange boy might follow, or that he might be faster than she. Scip quickly caught up with her, reaching out his arm to catch her around the waist, to stop her flight. Harmony, desperate not to be taken prisoner, used the last of her energy to put on a last burst of speed, avoiding the tall, dark boy who seemed to be so interested in catching her.

Coming at last to the end of the balcony, Harmony jumped over the hand railing without a second thought. The drop was a little more than seven feet; and although the girl was used to jumping from great heights, having lived on the street for six weeks or so, she was still clumsy with sleep, and managed to painfully twist her ankle on the landing.

Scip came to a halt as Harmony leaped over the railing, only to land awkwardly on her ankle upon landing. He watched as she struggled to regain her footing, wincing she attempted to limp to the door of the Stella, and finally opted to just hop. Scipio finally snapped back to attention when he noticed Harmony had no intention of staying in the old theater. He ran down the stairs and stepped in front of the girl just as she was about to reach the exit.

"What do you want?" Harmony hissed through clenched teeth. This guy was really starting to piss her off. And although her anger was lessened slightly by how good looking he was it still wasn't enough to keep her from being rather annoyed.

"Let me help you with that ankle," Scipio said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Come on, _cara_, I won't hurt you," the older boy slipped his arm around Harmony's waist, aiding her in walking across the room to the narrow stage in front of the velvet curtain covering the movie screen. Harmony gasped as Scipio unexpectedly picked her up and set her down on the ledge, and then hopped up himself.

"Here, let me look at your foot," the other teenager said. Harmony cautiously placed her left leg in Scipio's lap, squirming as his gentle hands tickled her skin.

"Does this hurt?" He asked as her as her slowly pushed her foot backwards, toward her leg. Harmony sucked in a breath.

"Yes, quite a bit" she said.

"And this?" Scip pushed her foot the other way.

"A little" Harmony said.

"Can you rotate it in a circle?" Harmony did as she was asked.

"Yes, but it really hurts." She answered. Even though she didn't want to, and knew she probably shouldn't, Harmony was starting to trust this boy, despite all he had done. Besides, he was being nice and it seemed like he might actually be worried about her ankle. This was the most kindness she had gotten from anyone in quite a while and it felt wonderful to be taken care of, even though she didn't know the person who was helping her.

"Probably just a sprain, you should be good as new in a week or so, as long as you don't try to use it too much." Harmony groaned. That would be next to impossible considering where, and how, she lived.

"I have a friend," Scipio said carefully, desperately hoping Harmony would agree to this, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stayed at her home for a while." The girl seemed to pause, obviously thinking over the offer.

"Well, alright, I guess I should, especially if my ankle will take so long to heal." Harmony said, somewhat reluctantly. It pained her to be forced to accept help from someone she had met only an hour or so ago. The smarts she had gained while living on the streets were conflicting against the gut feeling that it was probably safer to go with this unknown teenage guy. Although she had to admit he was quite attractive looking, Harmony knew looks could be most deceiving.

"Alright then, hop on." While Harmony had been lost in her thoughts, Scipio had hopped off the ledge and turned his back to the slim girl, motioning her to climb onto his back.

"What?" Harmony asked, her expression one of pure astonishment.

"We'll get there faster if I carry you, as opposed to helping you walk." Scip turned his head to look at the redhead, one eyebrow raised, seeming to dare her to contradict his reasoning.

"Oh, fine!" The boy before her had to grin and he couldn't help imagining the girl behind him throwing her arms up in frustration. Harmony carefully eased herself to the edge of the walkway, grasping her knees around the older teen's waist before she put her whole weight on him. Once she has successfully been transferred to his back, Scipio eased his way out of the emergency exit, picking up speed as soon as he was on the streets of Venice.

"You know, I still don't know your name," Harmony commented, surprisingly at ease on her rescuers back.

"It's Scipio," Scipio told her, rather astonished she even bothered to ask.

"Hm, Scipio, I like it" Harmony decided, enjoying the unusual syllables on her tongue.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Scipio suggested, feeling the girl sag against him. "You must be exhausted, and it will take us at least fifteen minutes to get to the house."

"Alright," Harmony said sleepily. She really hadn't noticed how tired she was until Scipio mentioned it, probably the adrenalin she rationalized. This happened to be her last thought before she succumbed to the dark, comforting world of slumber.

Reviews make me write!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no excuses for why I haven't updated in a million years, so I'm not going to make anyone listen to the lame ones I could have come up with. Bottom line, I read my reviews and decided I really should write another chapter. Thank you so very, very much to everyone who reviewed. I love you.**

Harmony awoke with a start, confused as to where she was. The room had a light and airy feeling, not at all like Aunt Lillian's basement. Suddenly, a middle aged blond woman poked her head through the door, "Doing alright there honey?" Harmony jumped, unused to people after so long alone. She smiled at the woman, not trusting herself to speak just yet. The woman nodded and shut the door quietly.

Harmony stared silently out the window, unable to remember the last time someone had been so nice to her. Although she couldn't recall it, Harmony's parents had left her with her aunt at the age of two or three. Partly out of selfishness; Sienna and Jackson Conner weren't the type of people that became parents out of choice. They loved parties, they loved their friends, they loved spending money, but they did not necessarily love their daughter. And, as the story goes—at least, according to Lillian—Harmony's parents dropped her off at Lillian's house with all her things, and set off to live a life of luxury in France.

Harmony was thrown out of her reverie when the door opened, again. This time however, it is the boy, man, guy who dragged her out of her hideout last night. She glared at him as he walked further into the room. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, a touch of malice creeping into her voice.

"Come to the living room, we need to talk "he said, Scipio, she remembered faintly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it right now."

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Scipio stalked up to Harmony, pushing her up against the wall she had been leaning on. Harmony stared up into his face, suddenly unable to breathe. Scipio smirked, knowing the affect he usually had on girls. But, to his utter surprise, Harmony's eyes hardened, and before he could do anything, his legs were swept out from under him. Harmony slipped past him, and he almost missed what she said before she walked out the door.

"Like I said, I don't feel like it."

Harmony couldn't believe she had just done that. Well, he had been intimidating her; she had a right to self-defense, didn't she? Tripping Scipio wasn't really the problem here, though. He was now in the room she had been using, there was nowhere to hide, and she now had to face the other occupants of this house. Taking a deep breath she walked down the hallway that, she supposed, lead to the rest of the house.

The first thing Harmony saw was a large table, around which were sitting five children, the oldest looked to be about four or five years younger than herself. The woman who had first checked on Harmony was there too, scanning a newspaper and talking to the oldest of the children.

"Now, Prosper, I need you to deliver these photographs to this address. The man who ordered them specifically asked for them to be brought at one o'clock, apparently he is very busy today."

"Come on, Bo, we can do some exploring." Proper look as though he was about thirteen or fourteen. Harmony guessed the little blond haired boy to be his brother, from the way Bo was climbing all over the older boy.

"Hello dear," the woman said "I didn't expect you out of bed so soon." She looked expectantly at the girl, waiting for her reply. Harmony gave none. "Well, shall we get you some breakfast then?" And the woman put down her paper and bustled into the kitchen. Harmony just stood there, barely noticing even when Scipio slipped past her, brushing against her a little more than was necessary. No one had ever been this kind to Harmony; she couldn't remember her parents, and her aunt only wished to use her for her 'talents'. And that, Harmony thought to herself, is something I can never let these people know about.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no excuses for why I haven't updated in a million years, so I'm not going to make anyone listen to the lame ones I could have come up with. Bottom line, I read my reviews and decided I really should write another chapter. Thank you so very, very much to everyone who reviewed. I love you.**

Harmony awoke with a start, confused as to where she was. The room had a light and airy feeling, not at all like Aunt Lillian's basement. Suddenly, a middle aged blond woman poked her head through the door, "Doing alright there honey?" Harmony jumped, unused to people after so long alone. She smiled at the woman, not trusting herself to speak just yet. The woman nodded and shut the door quietly.

Harmony stared silently out the window, unable to remember the last time someone had been so nice to her. Although she couldn't recall it, Harmony's parents had left her with her aunt at the age of two or three. Partly out of selfishness; Sienna and Jackson Conner weren't the type of people that became parents out of choice. They loved parties, they loved their friends, they loved spending money, but they did not necessarily love their daughter. And, as the story goes—at least, according to Lillian—Harmony's parents dropped her off at Lillian's house with all her things, and set off to live a life of luxury in France.

Harmony was thrown out of her reverie when the door opened, again. This time however, it is the boy, man, guy who dragged her out of her hideout last night. She glared at him as he walked further into the room. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, a touch of malice creeping into her voice.

"Come to the living room, we need to talk "he said, Scipio, she remembered faintly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it right now."

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Scipio stalked up to Harmony, pushing her up against the wall she had been leaning on. Harmony stared up into his face, suddenly unable to breathe. Scipio smirked, knowing the affect he usually had on girls. But, to his utter surprise, Harmony's eyes hardened, and before he could do anything, his legs were swept out from under him. Harmony slipped past him, and he almost missed what she said before she walked out the door.

"Like I said, I don't feel like it."

Harmony couldn't believe she had just done that. Well, he had been intimidating her; she had a right to self-defense, didn't she? Tripping Scipio wasn't really the problem here, though. He was now in the room she had been using, there was nowhere to hide, and she now had to face the other occupants of this house. Taking a deep breath she walked down the hallway that, she supposed, lead to the rest of the house.

The first thing Harmony saw was a large table, around which were sitting five children, the oldest looked to be about four or five years younger than herself. The woman who had first checked on Harmony was there too, scanning a newspaper and talking to the oldest of the children.

"Now, Prosper, I need you to deliver these photographs to this address. The man who ordered them specifically asked for them to be brought at one o'clock, apparently he is very busy today."

"Come on, Bo, we can do some exploring." Proper look as though he was about thirteen or fourteen. Harmony guessed the little blond haired boy to be his brother, from the way Bo was climbing all over the older boy.

"Hello dear," the woman said "I didn't expect you out of bed so soon." She looked expectantly at the girl, waiting for her reply. Harmony gave none. "Well, shall we get you some breakfast then?" And the woman put down her paper and bustled into the kitchen. Harmony just stood there, barely noticing even when Scipio slipped past her, brushing against her a little more than was necessary. No one had ever been this kind to Harmony; she couldn't remember her parents, and her aunt only wished to use her for her 'talents'. And that, Harmony thought to herself, is something I can never let these people know about.

"Are eggs alright?" The woman asked, sticking her head around the corner to look at Harmony. She could only nod, not trusting her voice. As the woman cracked eggs into the frying pan on the stove, Harmony sat down on the armchair closest to the door, tipping her head back and sighing. She tried to suppress that ever present fight or flight instinct. It wasn't easy, it was the instinct that had saved her life more than once in the past several months; more useful than any weapon she would have been able to get her hands on.

"Harmony?" The young women's eyes popped open. She looked over to see the woman setting a plate on the counter. "Your breakfast is ready." Harmony nodded her thanks to the woman and carefully stood up. "You must be disoriented, so I'll leave you to explore, if you would like. My name is Ida, I'm Prosper, Bo, and Hornet's mother. We're having dinner with all the kids tonight, so you'll be formally introduced tonight. I'll be in my study, but just knock on the door if you need anything." The woman, Ida, smiled warmly, "it's just down the hall. If you would like to explore around, I'm sure Scipio would be happy to show you around." She turned and walked down the hall, closing the door to a room at the very end.

Harmony mused over what Ida had said as she ate. She was sure Scipio would be delighted to show her around, if his earlier behavior was any indicator. She didn't really like the idea of staying inside today. The sky outside held hardly a cloud and the sun shone through the front windows. After putting her plate in the sink, Harmony walked over to scan the titles of the books over the fireplace. Most of them were in Italian, but there were a fair number in English. Mostly the classics; the Bronte sisters, Charles Dickens, Jane Austen.

"See anything you like?" Harmony jumped, she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her. Scipio stood just a little too close for comfort, Harmony could feel the heat radiating off his chest. She would have stepped away, but she felt the insane need to prove she wasn't intimidated by him, so she stood her ground.

"I don't know, reading never really interested me that much," she replied to his earlier question.

"Maybe I can help change that; reading can really be quite fascinating." Harmony could almost feel the smirk emanating from his features. She had the distinct feeling they weren't really talking about reading. In truth, reading was one of her favorite activities; it helped her to escape into other worlds, to think about other people's problems for a change. Of course, the guy behind her didn't need to know that.

"I guess we'll see; I've been told I'm quite hard to convince otherwise once I've made up my mind." She was issuing a challenge. Harmony was almost positive this Scipio character would rise to it; he seemed the type to enjoy the chase more than anything.

"Indeed we will. Just as a warning, my powers of persuasion can be quite…powerful." He whispered the last part into her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.

Abruptly, Scipio pulled away from her. "Ida mentioned something about exploring. Allow me to accompany you?" Harmony stood for a second, unmoving, before nodding. As she followed Scipio out the front door, she couldn't help realizing she almost missed the feeling of him standing so closely behind her.

**AN: So, I feel like this chapter is way too short, but it will have to do. I feel like anything else I write will just turn out terrible. Also my lab report needs attention. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry if anyone seemed OOC, I'm just kind of going off my gut on these character's personalities. Although I feel like Scipio would be a little bit of a player when he's older. I'm putting Scipio and Harmony's ages at 16 or 17 in case anyone was wondering. I'll try to put up another chapter soon, but I can't promise anything.**


End file.
